Shooting Out on His Own
by LEDStories
Summary: Roy Harper and Oliver Queen's relationship is in peril after Green Arrow kicked out his sidekick. We do not own the characters in this story; they belong to DC Comics. Rated T for mentioning a drug.
1. Chapter 1

It was a month after Oliver Queen found out about his young apprentice, Roy Harper's unfortunate heroin addiction. It had been three weeks since Ollie tried to get Roy help. And it had been two weeks since he's kicked Roy out.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh on the poor boy?" Dinah asks.

"I just... I can't help him Dinah. I tried, but I don't know what to do. I figured, maybe if he's on his own he could figure it out for himself..." Oliver trails off.

"Oliver!" Dinah snaps. "I don't care if you know what to do or not. He is your son; you need to be there for the boy. He's just a little mixed up that's all. He doesn't need to 'figure it out by himself'. He needs help, help from his _father_."

"Well, maybe I'm not the one for the job," Oliver mutters. "I'm not his father."

"Oliver?!" Dinah is taken back by what he had said. "You're not the father?! You adopted the boy. He is legally your son, and even so have you forgotten about all those years you've trained and fought along side him. Don't you dare say you aren't the father! Or was that just an empty promise to be there for him when his real parents couldn't? I can't believe you Oliver, not the father!"

Oliver is surprised by Dinah's words. "I'll go... I'll go look for him," he replies weakly.

"No! You aren't just going to look for him. You are going to apologize to him for treating him like some diseased stray." Dinah was serious, and Oliver knows she's not kidding around. And he'd better get to it unless he wants his butt handed to him.

"Okay. All right Dinah," Oliver agrees. "I'll go do that then."

"Good," Dinah huffs. "You do that."

It was late and Oliver decided to start looking in the morning. "Roy?" Oliver calls out wearing his regular clothes to blend in. "Roy?" Despite his loud shouting and other people staring, there wasn't any response. "Dammit! Maybe if I find a trail..." Oliver mutters. He tries to look for some sort of lead to point to where Roy is. He searches as Oliver Queen by day and Green Arrow by night but he can't find a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

A year passed and there has been no signs of Roy. Oliver had lost hope in searching. He feared Roy had maybe overdosed and was now in an alley just waiting for someone to find the body. So, Green Arrow enlists a new sidekick, a talented young lady named Artemis. She makes a name for herself, just as Roy once had, in the streets of Star City. It is very clear that Artemis was destined to work along side of Oliver.

"I'm sorry Dinah," Ollie apologizes. "I just couldn't find him."

"It's ok," Dinah's expression softens. She knows Oliver is crushed by his son's disappearance and presumed death. "At least you tried, but now we have Artemis. And this time we are making sure we don't make the same mistake."

"Yeah. I don't want to loose her too," Oliver responds.

"Don't worry," Dinah reassures him. "She has a lot of potential and with a little guidance she'll become something extraordinary."

"I know," Oliver says.

"Anyway, I'm going to take Artemis bow shopping. Hers is a little too worn," Dinah explains.

"Ok, alright. Well, uh, have fun," Oliver murmurs, obviously distracted by other in things on his mind.

"Thanks for taking me bow shopping," Artemis says while examining the countless bows on the shelves.

"No problem. Ollie is too busy, brooding. Who does he think he is, Batman?" Dinah jokes.

"Woah. Don't do that far," Artemis laughs.

"I think this one looks good," Dinah says, picking up a bow. "Ollie always manages to mention, in almost every conversation we have, that darcon makes the best bow string."

"Makes sense," Artemis agrees. "I like it." They make the purchase and head home. "So what do you think is on Oliver's mind anyway?"

"His previous apprentice," Dinah says. "The poor boy."

"Roy?" Artemis recalls overhearing Oliver mention that name.

"Yes," Dinah confirms. "Roy Harper, he had so much potential."

"What happened with him?" Artemis wonders aloud.

"He just got a little lost," Dinah says. "Got mixed up in the wrong crowd."

"Drugs?" Artemis inquires as that was the first thing that came to mind.

Dinah nodded.

"Where is he now?" Artemis asks, wanting to know more.

"We don't know," Dinah admits. "He disappeared after Ollie... made a mistake."

"Oh," Artemis murmurs.

"But that's a thing of the past," Dinah says.

"But Oliver won't stop thinking about it," Artemis remarks.

"He won't stop thinking about many things. I'm sure he's going to be fine," Dinah adds.

"Alright," Artemis agrees.

"Now when we get back, I've heard today is your first lesson," Dinah reminds.

"Right, right," Artemis says.

"She's all yours," Dinah says dropping Artemis off back at the house.

"Hey Oliver!" Artemis says cheerfully.

"Oh, hello Artemis," Oliver replies, trying to mimic her enthusiasm. "Ready to start your first lesson?"

"Yes," Artemis confirms.

"First, why don't you show me what you can do," Oliver says setting up a target 25 feet away.

Artemis hits the bulls-eye. "I practiced with my dad a lot," Artemis explains while Oliver stared in shock, but nonetheless impressed.

"Nicely done. Now I can see why your name is Artemis," Oliver compliments her on her perfect shot. He then takes out another quiver of arrows and takes a few individual ones out to give her a closer look. "Now. Let's talk trick arrows. They're everything you need to take down a super powered enemy, as long as you use them right."

"Trick arrows?" Artemis echoes. "So not just the pointy kind."

"Nope. There are many different kinds of arrows, and if you run out of any, you should always stock up when you have the chance by making your own with whatever you find around you. As an archer, you've got to be resourceful," Oliver explains, showing her a few examples. "This one releases a high density polyurethane foam. This one releases a net, in case you need to take down an enemy with a non-lethal weapon. And this one acts as a long distance Taser. Since these arrows can provide many different functions, in many cases they're way more useful than just a single superpower. We even have kryptonite arrows, but they're only to be used in cases of an extreme emergency. It's best for an archer to know what kinds of arrows best suits him or her. Additionally, you have to be able to use your best judgment to decide what arrows would be best to use in different situations. Also, make sure you keep your quiver organized. Any questions?"

Artemis shakes her head in response after Oliver's short lecture. "No," she replies. "When do we go on patrol?"

"We can go right now. Let's see what you can do," Oliver says, just as eager as Artemis.

On patrol, Artemis was a natural, and using trick arrows was a breeze. "Wonderful!" Oliver praises her. "You are a natural."

"Thanks," Artemis beams.

"You are one special girl Artemis," Oliver says boosting Artemis' confidence.

"I can't wait to continue to work as your partner," Artemis smiles.

"I'm looking forward to it," Oliver smiles back.

Artemis leaves to make her way back to Gotham.

"Ollie?" Dinah calls from another room, her voice is filled with disbelief. "Come on here. I think you'll want to see this."


	3. Chapter 3

"What is it Dinah?" Oliver asks.

"And in more recent news a masked vigilante is cleaning up the streets in Washington, D.C. His main weapon appears to be a modified bow, although any more information on him is unknown," a news reporter says. The new vigilante looks like, and can be assumed to be Roy.

"Roy?!" Oliver exclaims. "He's still alive?!" Oliver was in a state of shock and joy.

"Yes!" Dinah says, just as excited. "And it seems he has sobered up. I know you can't make shot as accurate as that under the effects of drugs."

"How did he..." Oliver trails off, lost in thought.

"Because he's strong," Dinah snaps Oliver back into reality. "And he managed to make it though."

Oliver just stares at the TV, just watching footage of Roy. Oliver noticed how much Roy has changed, his hair looks longer and he seems a little taller, but his skills are all the same, maybe even better.

"Are you just going to stand there gawking like an idiot? Or are you going to do something?" Dinah asks.

"Right," Oliver hurries out the door.

"Wait? Where are you going?" Dinah asks.

"To find Roy!" Oliver says.

"You do that!" Dinah encourages.

Out on the streets of Washington, D.C. Oliver searches high and low for Roy.

Meanwhile, Roy had been living out on his own, managing to make it though each day. After he was kicked out he made it his mission to become better than he was. Now he was living in an abandon building, buying canned food, and making his own arrows. Though his life seems crummy, an ex-addict now living alone in the streets, Roy couldn't be better.

"Roy?" Oliver calls. "Roy?" He had a feeling he'd find Roy around the bad part of town.

"Wha-" Roy heard the faint voice of his mentor. "This can't be a hallucination, I... I thought those stopped after I stopped." He thought to himself. Just to make sure he wasn't going crazy he shouted out, "Ollie?!"

Oliver heard Roy's voice. "Roy?!" He calls out once more. "Where are you?"

Roy is just as shocked as Oliver is. "Ollie?! I'm over here."

Ollie runs toward the sound of Roy's voice and catches sight of Roy. "You're still alive!" Oliver bear hugs his son, then takes a step back. "I'm sorry, for everything I did. I thought I was doing what was best for you, but I was so wrong. I should've been there for you. I know I'm asking for a lot, but I'm asking for a second chance. A chance to make amends and so I can finally be the father I never was. Won't you please forgive me and just come home? Dinah will be so happy to see you. And we can finally be a family again."

"I can't go back," Roy says. "You said that I shouldn't ever show my face there ever again."

"I know what I said and I regret everything. It just caught me by surprise and I didn't know what to do so I made a rash choice. I could never know how you felt, what I did was unforgivable." Oliver says, his voice filled with regret and guilt. "Won't you please forgive me?"

"Damn straight it was!" Roy replies angrily remembering what Oliver had done, but then regained his composure. "I forgive you Ollie, but still I'm not going back. You don't need me anymore. You have a new apprentice and I've made a name for myself here."

"All right Roy," Oliver agrees, respecting his wishes. "I'm glad I got to see you again. Good luck with everything and if you need help in the future then I promise I'll be there. And Roy, I know you'll do great things. I'm proud of you,"

"You too, Ollie," Roy says. "Take care."


End file.
